


Cute Boyfriends Are Gay And In Love

by dubbbz



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, IDubbbzTV - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda Weird, M/M, ian is the implied bottom, jojian, sleeping, soft, though its not sex, weird obsession with ian's limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubbbz/pseuds/dubbbz
Summary: ok listen this one's weird. I wrote it in 40 minutes after coming home from my Grandma's on Christmas, very tipsy and very tired. Plus i was listening to strange trippy music. This is unplanned, unedited (lol), I haven't even read it??? I'm posting this a couple minutes after i finished it. sorry if it sucks. Merry christmas everyone, be safe out there.





	

Ian lay delicately on the bed, head resting on two fluffy white pillows. Having just shaved them, his legs slid, weirdly smooth over the white bed sheets, and made him shiver. He smiled sleepily, running a hand through his soft hair, twirling it gently. He was draped in his own limbs, swathed in comfort in his quiet bedroom. Adorned with lace underwear, his hip bones protruding, the edges and curves of his body creating his beautiful shape. He reached down to his silken legs, feeling their smoothness, smiling to himself. He writhed, lackadaisical in his slippery nest, waiting for his soft and much awaited boyfriend to join him. His bright star, his blue sky, his Georgie.

Here he came. The room stretched out, all lines pointed towards the man in the doorway. His eyes were unaware, he leant against the door frame, jeans hugging his hips and not much else on. Ian blinked slyly enjoying the sight of his love. George finally realised Ian was there, a delicate princess in a pool of swirling white sheets. George’s jaw dropped at the sight of him, soft pink skin, pale lace, dainty poised limbs. Ian beckoned to him, smiling lazily. George approached, the swagger in his step making the dark room shake, time stretching out with each step. His pants dropped to the floor slowly, the rough sliding fabric making his legs tingle. 

“Hey baby.” Ian slurred softly, eyes half closed, half submerged in the fluffy pillow. He reached out to George, who lay next to him on the bed facing him. Their foreheads met, hair tickling.  
“Hey Ian.” George replied quietly. Ian’s hand crept it’s way up to George’s jaw, blunt fingernails scraping at him. Soft, slow. They breathed quietly in unison, mouths an inch apart. Ian’s lips grazed George’s, and he closed his eyes drowsily. He tangled his legs with George’s, warm skin sliding together. The scent of linen and soft soap made Ian smile, and the presence of his love made him feel safe and comfortable.

“Love you so much Georgie.” Ian whispered against George’s lips, gazing into his heavy lidded eyes. George traced the skin of the hand at his jaw. He smiled a little. He couldn’t ever get his head around how much Ian meant to him, how warm and loved Ian made him feel. He hoped he knew.  
“Nice panties.” George moved a tiny bit forward to join their lips. Ian kissed back softly.  
“Thankyou, I bought them for you.” He smiled. George’s hand travelled down Ian’s side, his waist, his hips, his skin warm and smooth under his fingertips. Ian’s hand gently stopped him at his ass, bringing George’s hand back up to their faces, intertwining their fingers.  
“Not tonight baby, I was gonna..uh, But um, I had such a long shower, and i just wanna - mmm..” He kissed George so so softly, their lips warm and thrumming against each other.  
“Ok babe.” George smiled at his boyfriend, the soft light making his eyes twinkle. Ian rubbed at his eyes sleepily, and pulled the blankets over his delicate body, turning over on his other side. George wriggled up behind him, wrapping a sturdy arm around Ian’s middle, their bodies fitting together perfectly. The covers were heavy and warm, and wrapped around them comfortingly. 

Their bodies flush together, George enjoyed the warm feeling of Ian’s long legs against his, his perfect bum against his crotch, his hot back against his chest. He found Ian’s hand blindly under the covers, interlocking their fingers and squeezing. Ian squeezed back. George kissed softly at his neck, nuzzling against him.  
“I love you so much, baby.” George said, barely audible.  
“Goodnight Georgie.” Ian softly settled. The last thing George remembered as they drifted softly off to sleep was was the constant rise and fall of Ian’s chest, and the comforting warmth of his soft body.

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen i meant to write some hardcore smut but it came out as a weird description of Ian's long legs and undying love and shit??? oh well. Consent is cool!!! Man I love consent!!! BE safe out there my loves


End file.
